<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twenty Past by Gallavich4ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973541">Twenty Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich4ever/pseuds/Gallavich4ever'>Gallavich4ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Borderline In Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Borderline Personality Disorder, EMT Ian Gallagher, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Husbands, Ian Gallagher Comforts Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher is a good husband, Ian is Mickey’s FP, M/M, Mickey has BPD, Panic Attacks, clingy mickey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:00:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich4ever/pseuds/Gallavich4ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He nearly sobs in relief when he hears the sound of the key turning in the lock, and practically leaps into Ian’s arms with a shaky breath. “Where the HELL were you?!” He asks, voice raising in panic as he grips on tightly to Ian. “It’s twenty past and you didn’t fucking call or text or anything and I thought you were fucking gone, Ian!”</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Mickey has BPD and Ian coming home late sparks a panic attack that only Ian can fix.</p><p>First Gallavich fic ever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Borderline In Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twenty Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there friends! This is my first ever Gallavich fic. So yeah Mickey is clingy and soft in this one because there ain’t enough s o f t b o i Mickey fics. Please let me know what you think and if you’d like me to write more. Thanks and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian’s been working extra shifts this week. Mickey <i>knows</i> he shouldn’t be antsy, knows that Ian cares and that the only reason they’re not spending many nights together is just because Ian is tired from work. He knows Ian isn’t mad at him and isn’t going to leave him, because just this morning before he left, Ian had kissed him and told him he loved him and he’d see him later. He knows he’s being stupid. But it’s fifteen minutes past the time Ian said he would be home, and he’s not here yet.</p><p>Mickey blasts the TV, trying to occupy his mind, but all his eyes can focus on is the clock, ticking away. He should call Ian, or text him. But then a little voice in his mind reminds him, rather cruelly, that Ian is a very busy man and he wouldn’t want Mickey disturbing him, and besides, if he really still loved Mickey, he’d have called by now. </p><p>Mickey’s breath hitches in his throat. He really, really needs Ian...why isn’t his husband home yet? Is he mad? Does he hate Mickey? What’s wrong?</p><p>He nearly sobs in relief when he hears the sound of the key turning in the lock, and practically leaps into Ian’s arms with a shaky breath. “Where the HELL were you?!” He asks, voice raising in panic as he grips on tightly to Ian. “It’s twenty past and you didn’t fucking call or text or anything and I thought you were <i>fucking gone</i> Ian!”</p><p>Ian doesn’t hesitate for a second. His arms wrap around Mickey’s waist, pulling him closer as he lets out a series of ‘shhhhh’s to soothe his panicking husband.</p><p>“Mickey, baby, there was an emergency at work and I was so busy trying to keep a patient stable while we got her to the hospital that I completely forgot about anything else. Shh...it’s okay, I’m here now. I’m sorry. I should’ve called on my way home.”</p><p>Ian’s hands run through his hair and soft kisses are placed on his head as he begins leading the smaller man to the couch. “C’mere, Mick. It’s okay; everything’s fine now.”</p><p>Ian sits down on the couch before gently tugging Mickey into his lap. Mickey doesn’t even bother fighting it, instead trying to focus on the familiar smell of Ian surrounding him and making him feel so safe and secure.</p><p>“Wanna breathe for me, baby?” Ian’s tone has that same soft, gentleness to it that Mickey can never quite get enough of. “C’mon, Mick, just breathe with me, okay? It’ll make me really happy if you do.”</p><p>The words are like magic, because of course Mickey always wants nothing more than to make his gorgeous Ian happy, and if he has to struggle to breathe to achieve that, then so be it. He follows Ian’s breathing as best he can. At first it’s shaky and broken, but Ian starts to rub circles into his back and that helps, so eventually Mickey is breathing at a much more normal pace again, and his heart doesn’t feel like it’s about to jump out of his throat anymore.</p><p>“Better, Mick?” Ian asks, still holding Mickey close to his chest as the smaller man nods.</p><p>“Sorry...panic attack...thought you were mad…” he murmurs, exhaustion clear in his eyes.</p><p>“At you? Never,” Ian replies softly, still carding fingers through his husband’s locks. “I’ve got an idea. Tomorrow’s my day off, so why don’t we order takeout tonight and stay up watching shitty comedies until we pass out from exhaustion?”</p><p>He can tell immediately that Mickey enjoys the idea just by the way he nuzzles into him. “Long as I get to stay on your lap,” he replies, and Ian snorts.</p><p>“Where else would you sit?” He asks, chuckling as he gestures around their apartment. “Certainly not on any of the several chairs here, oh no. Only my lap’s good enough for you,” he teases, grinning in triumph when Mickey playfully shoves his chest, a small grin beginning to appear on his face.</p><p>“Sure didn’t hear you complaining when I sat on your dick a few nights ago.”</p><p>“Yeah? Been a few nights,” Ian replies, eyeing Mickey with a slightly more lustful gaze now. “You wanna hold off on the takeout for a bit longer and fool around?”</p><p>“Depends. You the appetizer?” Mickey asks, the smile on his face going from small and grateful to full on shit-eating grin.</p><p>“Only if you’re dessert,” Ian retorts back as he sends his lips slamming into Mickey’s. </p><p>Mickey lets out a blissful sigh as he kisses back. The panic attacks may get the best of him sometimes, but he always has Ian there to help him out whenever he needs it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>